


Snowflake

by Kelkat9



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Snow, Snow and Ice, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 03:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1453042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelkat9/pseuds/Kelkat9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor goes for parts. Rose goes shopping. It snows and things get fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

Rose was bundled up in a think white fur trimmed coat as her white snow shoes crunched through snow filled street. The Doctor had gone ahead of her intent on finding a shop that sold a particular thermal gel pack that the Tardis needed. Rose decided to use this time to explore and shop. She peeked into some of the shop windows which displayed all manner of snow gear. The population of this world was mainly humanoid so most of what she saw was familiar. Just as she was crossing the street, a huge snowflake landed on her. She paused and looked at it, realizing it was different than earth snow. It had a silver sheen to it, almost like it was painted with glitter. Rose grinned as more of the fluffy flakes floated down from the sky. She held her arms out and spun in joyous abandon as she found herself dusted with silver snow. Just as she stopped, she noticed the Doctor standing off to the side staring at her. She grinned in delight at him.

The Doctor had stormed off after the part for the Tardis leaving Rose to shop. This was a safe planet but he hurried along as knew if anyone could find trouble on a safe planet, it was his Rose. When he returned to the plaza and saw her spinning in the falling snow, her face sparkling more than the snow falling about her, he felt his heart leap. This was why he loved her. The thought stunned him. He had never really admitted to himself that he loved her. It terrified him and elated him. It boggled his mind as he never thought he would feel this way again and yet this simple human girl had sparked his joy, curiosity and zest for exploration. They were so different and yet so similar. He paused for a moment admiring her before walking over to her.

“Doctor! The snow sparkles! It’s gorgeous isn’t it?” she exclaimed enthusiastically, her eyes lit in wonder as she stared up into the sky at the thick flakes floating downward.

The Doctor paused before responding. “It’s a mineral in the crystalline structure of the snow. Makes it look silver. It’s just frozen rain water. Not that different than Earth snow,” he explained before trying to shove his warm feelings for her aside. “Now come on, we need to head back to the Tardis.”

“Well, frozen water or not, I think their beautiful,” she said as she reached down for a hand full of the sparkly snow.

Only his Rose would take such joy in the simple beauty of sparkling snow. He would give her the universe if he could, but knew deep down she would be satisfied with the beauty and simplicity of a single snowflake. His wistful musings about Rose were abruptly interrupted when he found he had a face full of cold, wet silver snow. This was followed by Rose Tyler giggling.

He slowly wiped the frozen flakes from his face and looked at her. “Now you’ve done it,” he said as he knelt down to scoop up some snow, a look of mischief on his face.

“Aren’t we in a rush to get back to the Tardis,” she said teasingly.

“Not until a certain pink and yellow human learns what it means to challenge the Time Lord champion of snow ball makin,” he answered with a massive snow ball in his hand which he cockily tossed up in the air as he watched her laughing and backing up.

The shopkeepers in the square then bore witness to the Last of the Time Lords engaged in an epic snow ball fight with his snow covered companion which devolved into the two of them rolling around in the snow until one gave in. It was childish and carefree and by the looks on their faces when they ran off hand in hand, would soon be followed by warmer more intimate activities that left those that watched them smiling and sighing about young lovers.


End file.
